Do You Love Me?
by Bee61
Summary: 'Bagian yang menyenangkan dari bus butut sialan ini adalah, saat handle tanganku ini berdenting dengan handle tangan kepunyaanmu. Dan kamu berbalik, menatapku dalam. Aku merasa ditelanjangi, tapi itu nikmat Cinta tak perlu kiasan manis, hanya perlu isyarat pembuktian. /ChanBaek/Romance/BxB/Oneshoot.


**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-OoO-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Do You Love Me?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-OoO-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Cast : Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

 **Category : Boys Love/Shounen-ai**

 **Genre : Romance.**

 **Length : Oneshoot**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warning : Typo(s).**

 **Summary:**

Bagian yang menyenangkan dari bus butut sialan ini adalah, saat handle tanganku ini berdenting dengan handle tangan kepunyaanmu.  
Dan kamu berbalik, menatapku dalam.  
Aku merasa ditelanjangi, tapi itu nikmat  
Cinta tak perlu kiasan manis, hanya perlu isyarat pembuktian.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-OoO-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-OoO-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Daun-daun berguguran meninggalkan tangkainya, burung-burung kecil berterbangan meninggalkan sarangnya. Sang surya pun sudah kembali menampakkan wujudnya, semilir angin juga berhembus dengan santainya. Pagi sudah kembali datang, minggu pun sudah berganti menjadi senin. Senin yang sangat dibenci oleh sebagian besar anak sekolah, tetapi sangat berbeda dengan namja yang kini tengah melangkahkan kakinya menuju sekolah. dengan langkahnya yang ringan dan juga seulas senyum yang terukir di bibirnya, ia kembali di pagi ini, dengan semangat baru dan juga kesiapannya dalam menerima cerita yang baru lagi dalam hidupnya.

Senyumnya yang tak pernah pudar, senyumnya yang selalu berkembang, selalu menjadi pengiring dalam setiap langkahnya untuk ke sekolah. namanya Baekhyun, namja itu bernama Baekhyun. Dia hanya seorang siswa biasa dengan seragam putih abu-abunya juga ransel hitam yang selalu tersemat dalam setiap penampilannya yang rapi.

Diapun mendudukkan dirinya di bangku halte bus yang setiap hari menjadi tempatnya bernaung saat ia hendak pergi ke sekolah. satu lagi kebiasaanya yang selalu bisa ditebak oleh seseorang yang mungkin saja melihatnya setiap hari, Headphone. Ya, dia tidak pernah melupakan satu benda berharga itu, headphonenya yang selalu tersemat rapi di lehernya dan juga sebuah mp3 yang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana.

Bus sudah nampak dari kejauhan, Baekhyun pun segera berdiri dari duduknya dan mulai berjalan ke pinggiran halte. Ia pun segera naik keatas bus ketika bus sudah berhenti di depannya. Ramai, seperti biasanya, bus sangatlah ramai sehingga mengharuskan Baekhyun untuk berdiri. Itu bukanlah masalah bagi namja manis tersebut, berdiri atau duduk itu sama saja baginya. Bus pun kembali berhenti di halte berikutnya, yang hanya membawa masuk seorang namja. Namja itupun masuk dan mengambil tempat pegangan di sebelah tangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun tersenyum ketika netranya tak sengaja bertemu dengan netra milik namja tersebut, yang hanya dibalas dengan senyuman kecil oleh namja di sampingnya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yo Baek, aku duluan oke."

Baekhyun pun hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum ketika salah satu temannya itu menyapanya. Tangannya melambai kearah temannya tadi sebagai tanda perpisahan di hari ini.

Dia pun segera berjalan keluar gerbang untuk menuju halte bus dan pulang kerumahnya. Hari ini cuaca cukup mendung, angin juga berhembus cukup kencang membuat Baekhyun mengeratkan tangannya ke dadanya ketika dirasanya angin dingin menusuk bagian tubuhnya lewat seragamnya yang tipis. Ia pun duduk di bangku halte seperti biasanya, dan juga tak lupa headphone yang terpasang di telinganya.

Bus sudah nampak dari kejauhan, Baekhyun pun segera berdiri di pinggiran halte. Seperti biasanya, bus sangatlah penuh manakala itu mengharuskan Baekhyun untuk kembali berdiri lagi. Bus pun tiba-tiba saja berjalan sehingga membuat Baekhyun yang belum siap itu menarik kasar pegangan tangan di bus tersebut, tak sengaja handle tangannya berdentingan dengan handle tangan milik namja disampingnya.

"Mian, aku tak sengaja." Cicitnya pelan kepada namja tersebut.

"Tak masalah." Ujar namja tersebut sambil tersenyum kearah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun pun hanya balas tersenyum karena merasa tak enak hati.

"Kau bukannya namja yang tadi pagi?" tanya Baekhyun sekedar berbasa-basi.

Namja itupun kembali memfokuskan pandangannya yang mengarah kedepan, pada namja mungil disampingnya ketika merasa diajak bicara.

"Tadi pagi? Ah, apa kau sering melihatku menaiki bus ini?"

"Ya hampir, aku sering melihatmu naik ke bus dari halte di sebelah pemberhentian halteku." Ujar yang lebih kecil sambil terkekeh ringan.

Namja jangkung itupun hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya tanda ia paham.

"Ehm, memang kebetulan rumahku ada di daerah sana, kau tahu apartemen di seberang halte tempatku turun? Nah aku tinggal disitu." Ujar yang jangkung sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mantap.

Kini gantian Baekhyun yang manggut-manggut tanda mengerti.

"Park Chanyeol." ujar namja jangkung itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya kearah Baekhyun ketika dirasanya ia sudah kehabisan topik pembicaraan dengan namja mungil disampingnya. Dari pada canggung, pikirnya.

"Byun Baekhyun." Balas Baekhyun sambil tersenyum manis.

"Nama yang manis, semanis orangnya."

"Eoh? kau berbicara sesuatu?" tanya namja mungil tersebut karena dia tak mendengar saat Chanyeol berbicara, pasalnya Chanyeol berbicara ketika ada suara rem dari bus yang ditumpanginya.

"Ani, tidak ada. Hey Baekhyun, aku duluan oke? Ini sudah sampai halteku." Ujar Chanyeol yang segera berebut turun dengan penumpang lainnya, disertai cengiran lebar selebar telinganya.

Baekhyun yang belum sadar itupun masih tetap dalam posisinya yang termangu karena bingung.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun sedikit berlari kecil ketika dilihatnya jam berwarna silver yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya itu sudah menunjukkan pukul 06.45, sial, hari ini dia kesiangan akibat semalaman tak bisa tertidur. Entah apa yang membuat pikirannya menjadi kacau sampai-sampai ia tak tertidur.

Dia pun terus berlari-lari sepanjang jalan agar cepat sampai ke halte bus, hey dia juga tidak mau terlambat hanya karena bangun kesiangan. Seorang Byun Baekhyun bukanlah murid seperti itu, dia bukanlah murid yang selalu terlambat karena kesiangan. Bahkan dia baru pertama kali bangun siang seperti ini sehingga mengharuskannya berlari-lari. Biasanya ia akan selalu berangkat sekolah dengan berjalan santai sambil sesekali menghirup udara pagi yang segar, bukan berlari-lari seperti ini.

Ketika ia hampir sampai di halte, bus pun sudah berhenti disana. Ia pun segera mempercepat langkahnya agar tak ketinggalan oleh bus tersebut. bus kali ini tidak terlalu ramai, tetapi tetap saja mengharuskan Baekhyun untuk berdiri karena tak ada satupun kursi yang kosong.

'Bahkan saat aku berangkat kesiangan pun bus butut ini tetap saja tak menyisakkan kursi untukku?' pikirnya.

Bus pun kembali berhenti di halte berikutnya, terlihat seorang namja masuk ke dalamnya.

Deg! 'Chanyeol lagi?'

Bahkan disaat Baekhyun berangkat di jam yang tidak seperti biasanya ia tetap saja masih bertemu dengan Chanyeol? seseorang yang membuatnya tak bisa tidur dan berakhir dengan ia yang berangkat kesiangan seperti saat ini. ups! Ia memang tak bisa tidur karena pikirannya melayang-layang pada namja tampan tersebut. entahlah, Baekhyun juga tak tau kenapa setiap kali dia mengingat wajah namja itu saat menatapnya dalam, jantungnya selalu berdetak dengan kencangnya.

"Baek.. Baekhyun. Kau melamun?" ujar namja jangkung itu yang mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun pun segera tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia pun mendongakkan kepalanya menatap namja yang kini juga tengah menatapnya. Jantungnya pun kembali berdetak dengan tak normal ketika melihat tatapan dalam dari namja disampingnya ini.

"B-baek?" ujar yang jangkung terlebih dahulu memutuskan kontak yang mendalam diantara mereka berdua.

"A-ah i-iya?" ujar Baekhyun sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal itu.

"Kukira aku tak bisa bertemu denganmu, aku kesiangan hari ini. tapi sepertinya kau juga kesiangan? Sehingga kita bisa bertemu kembali di bus ini." ujar Chanyeol sambil terkekeh, yang mana itu terlihat semakin tampan di mata Baekhyun.

"A-ah iya, aku kesiangan. Kukira aku juga tak bisa bertemu denganmu."

Oh jantung Baekhyun pun semakin berdetak dengan kencangnya ketika ia mengucapkan hal tersebut, ia gugup bukan main. Pipinya pun memanas, sial! Sepertinya ia memerah. Lagipula apa yang ia pikirkan? Kenapa ia harus gugup begini jika di dekat Chanyeol yang notabennya adalah namja yang baru saja dikenalnya? Apa ini namanya cinta pada pandangan pertama? Ah terlalu klise.

"A-ah begitu? Ehm Baek nanti sore jika kita bertemu kembali saat naik bus, kau mau tidak kuajak jalan-jalan?"

Deg..deg..deg! jantung Baekhyun berdetak semakin kencang dan kencang, sampai-sampai rasanya sakit sekali. tangannya pun memegang dadanya yang sebelah kiri berusaha menetralkan detakannya yang begitu kuat. Matanya pun ia arahkan kemana saja asalkan itu bukan mata Chanyeol.

"Baek? Kau tak apa? J-jika tak mau tidak ap-"

"Baiklah, jika nanti kita bertemu kembali aku akan ikut denganmu." Ujar Baekhyun yang kini sudah beranjak pergi dari dalam bus karena ternyata bus sudah sampai di halte dekat sekolahnya.

Dan Chanyeol pun hanya bisa tersenyum ketika mendengar jawaban Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun pun menunggu dengan gusar bus yang akan dinaikinya di halte. Bagaimana tidak gugup, ketika seorang Park Chanyeol, namja yang notabennya sudah membuat jantung Baekhyun berdetak dengan kencangnya itu mengajaknya jalan? Bus berwarna merah itupun sudah nampak dari kejauhan, dimana setiap bus itu semakin dekat dan dekat, semakin kencang juga detakan jantung Baekhyun.

Saat bus tersebut sudah berhenti di depannya Baekhyun pun segera masuk ke dalam, dimana saat itu juga netranya yang kelam itu bersibobrok langsung dengan netra yang sama kelamnya dengan milik Baekhyun. Nafasnya pun langsung tercekat, jantungnya pun memulai atraksinya kembali. Baekhyun pun segera berjalan mendekat kearah namja yang tengah berdiri tersebut.

'Bruk' suara tubrukan kedua tubuh itu pun sudah tak terelakan lagi ketika sang supir bus menginjak gasnya begitu saja. Baekhyun pun malu bukan main ketika ia jatuh ke dalam pelukan Chanyeol begitu saja. Detakan jantungnya yang tadi saja belum selesai ia netralkan, kini ia harus kembali merasakan jantungnya yang kembali berdetak semakin kencang karena di yang jatuh ke dalam dekapan namja di depannya.

Chanyeol pun menundukkan kepalanya berusaha melihat wajah Baekhyun, tangannya masih saja setia berada di pinggang namja mungil itu.

"Baek? Gwenchana?"

Baekhyun yang sadar pun segera beranjak dari posisinya, melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Chanyeol. malu, sungguh ia sangat malu, sudah menubruk Chanyeol, kemudian juga harus mendapatkan tatapan-tatapan menggoda dari orang-orang di dalam bus. Kini dia juga harus melihat Chanyeol yang tengah menatapnya khawatir. Sungguh bisa dipastikan jika mukanya memerah saat ini.

"A-ah, g-gwenc-chanaeyo." Ujar Baekhyun gugup sambil membenarkan posisinya disamping Chanyeol. "Kita mau kemana?" sambung Baekhyun lagi, guna mengusir kegugupan yang tengah menguasai dirinya.

Chanyeol pun hanya tersenyum simpul, yang manakala itu terlihat sangat tampan dimata Baekhyun. Bahkan segerombolan gadis-gadis junior high school di dalam bus pun sampai memekik heboh ketika mereka melihat Chanyeol seperti itu. Baekhyun pun sempat mendecak tak suka ketika mendengar segerombolan gadis-gadis itu semakin gencar membicarakan Chanyeol. oh dan jangan lupakan kata-kata terlalu kepercayaan diri mereka yang mungkin saja bermaksud untuk menarik perhatian Chanyeolnya(?) eh sejak kapan Chanyeol menjadi Chanyeolnya. Baekhyun pun memukul kepalanya karena pikirannya yang aneh itu.

Chanyeol pun tanpa sadar tersenyum sambil mengusak surai Baekhyun, ketika ia melihat namja imut itu menunduk sambil berkomat-kamit tak jelas. Hey, Baekhyun sangat imut tau jika sedang seperti itu, bibirnya yang merah merekah bak cherry dan juga lembut seperti sutra itu seperti minta dicium saja.

Baekhyun pun segera mendongakkan kepalanya ketika ia tak kunjung mendapati jawaban dari namja di depannya itu. Ia pun sempat terkejut ketika ternyata wajahnya berada begitu dekat dengan wajah Chanyeol, bahkan ia saja sampai bisa merasakan deru nafas hangat Chanyeol yang menerpa wajahnya.

"Membawamu ke tempat yang tak akan pernah kau lupakan jika kau sedang bersamaku."

Baekhyun pun sampai terpaku ketika mendengar suara husky Chanyeol yang terdengar sangat seksi di telinganya. Apalagi Chanyeol berbicara dalam jarak wajah sedekat ini.

.

.

.

"Hey Yeol, ayo kemari." Ujar Baekhyun bersemangat sekali. Chanyeol pun segera berjalan mendekati Baekhyun yang kini tengah melihat-lihat ikan hias disana.

"Hey Yeol, lihatlah ikan yang itu dia lucu sekali." ujar Baekhyun yang masih saja menatap kagum pada ikan berwarna merah yang terletak di aquarium.

Chanyeol pun hanya tersenyum ketika melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang sangat kekanakan seperti ini. tanpa sadar tangannya pun kembali terulur untuk mengusak surai brunette milik Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun menghentikan acara terkagum-kagumnya pada ikan hias berwarna merah tadi dan memfokuskan dirinya pada Chanyeol.

"Ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun pada Chanyeol karena bingung melihat sikap Chanyeol padanya ini.

"Kau mau es krim?" tawar Chanyeol pada namja mungil di depannya itu.

Mata Baekhyun pun langsung berbinar dengan cerah ketika mendengar kata es krim yang terlontar dari bibir Chanyeol. Baekhyun itu es krim maniak omong-omong. Dia pun mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya imut sambil tersenyum lebar kearah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol pun segera menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk duduk di ayunan yang ada disana.

"Kau tunggu disini sebentar ne? Jangan kemana-mana okay." Ujar Chanyeol sebelum pergi.

Baekhyun pun hanya bisa mengangguk ketika mendapat perintah seperti itu dari Chanyeol, ia pun dengan senang hati duduk sambil menunggu Chanyeol disana yang tengah antri membeli es krim untuknya.

Setelah agak lama mengantri, Chanyeol pun akhirnya kembali dengan membawa dua buah eskrim ditangannya. Ia pun mengambil duduk di ayunan sebelah Baekhyun, ia pun memberikan es krim berwarna pink itu kearah Baekhyun yang langsung diterima oleh Baekhyun.

"Gomawo." Cicit Baekhyun yang langsung memakan es krimnya dengan lahap.

"Cheonma. Pelan-pelan Baek makannya." Ujar Chanyeol yang berusaha mengingatkan Baekhyun ketika ia melihat Baekhyun yang memakannya dengan terburu-buru.

Baekhyun pun hanya membalasnya dengan senyum dan mengangguk imut, ugh sungguh Baekhyun terlihat menggemaskan sekali jika seperti ini. bibirnya yang basah karena es krim yang ia makan dan juga matanya yang membentuk bulan sabit saat ia tersenyum tadi.

Mereka berdua pun kini hanya terdiam, sama-sama tenggelam dalam pemikirannya masing-masing. Baekhyun yang masih sibuk dengan es krimnya dan Chanyeol yang tengah menatapnya dalam. Entah apa yang dilihat pemuda jangkung itu sehingga menatap Baekhyun seperti itu. Baekhyun yang merasa jika dirinya tengah diperhatikan pun menoleh kearah Chanyeol. jantung itupun kembali berdetak dengan tidak normal setelah sejak lama tadi berdetak dengan normal, netra Baekhyun pun masih terus menatap netra milik Chanyeol yang juga tengah menatapnya.

"Y-yeol? A-ada apa? Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" ujar Baekhyun yang gugup setengah mati karena tatapan Chanyeol yang serasa menelanjanginya itu.

"Baek... apa kau percaya dengan 'cinta pandangan pertama'?" ujar yang jangkung masih belum mau memutuskan kontak diantara mereka.

"A-ah? Cinta pandangan pertama ya? terlalu klise sih sebenarnya." Ujar Baekhyun tanpa mau melihat kearah mata Chanyeol.

"Klise? Lalu...bagaimana jika itu memang ada?"

"Jika ada? Ya tak apa-apa." Jawab Baekhyun ambigu.

"B-bukan, bukan begitu. Maksudku adalah, jika ini terjadi padamu..apa kau akan percaya dan menerimanya?"

"Jika itu terjadi padaku, otomatis aku harus percaya lah Yeol. Masalah menerima itu pasti aku terima." Ujar Baekhyun sambil memasukkan suapan es krim terakhirnya ke dalam mulutnya.

"Ah begitu.." ujar Chanyeol sambil menggandeng tangan Baekhyun dan menariknya menjauh dari area bermain tadi.

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun yang penasaran.

"Tak apa, hanya saja sepertinya aku merasakannya." Ujar Chanyeol sambil tersenyum lebar kearah Baekhyun, kini mereka berdua pun sudah berdiri di depan halte bus bersiap untuk pulang karena hari juga sudah semakin sore.

Baekhyun pun hanya terdiam ketika mendengar ucapan Chanyeol tadi, jantungnya pun semakin berdetak dengan tak karuan mengingat jika tangan mereka masih saling bertautan. Entah kenapa perasaannya sangat gusar dan senang bercampur menjadi satu. Baekhyun pun tersentak dari lamunannya ketika tangannya yang bertautan dengan milik Chanyeol itu tertarik. Chanyeol menariknya masuk ke dalam bus yang ternyata sudah sampai di halte tersebut. seperti biasanya, mereka harus kembali berdiri mengingat bahwa tak ada satupun kursi kosong untuk mereka berdua. Salah satu tangan mereka berdua yang tak bertautan itupun memegang pegangan bus tersebut. Chanyeol pun kembali mengarahkan matanya untuk menatap dalam namja mungil di depannya ini kembali. Kali ini Baekhyun pun mendongak, ia membalas tatapan Chanyeol yang mendalam itu. Tak mereka pedulikan bus yang berhenti-kemudian-berjalan lagi karena menurunkan beberapa penumpang. Mereka masih tetap dalam posisinya yang saling menatap.

"Soal cinta pandangan pertama itu... s-seb-benarnya aku sangatlah percaya Chanyeol."

Chanyeol pun hanya menaikkan alisnya, ia pun hanya terdiam memberi isyarat supaya namja mungil itu melanjutkan ucapannya.

"A-aku percaya karena aku juga sudah merasakannya, sama sepertimu." Lanjutnya masih dengan kontak matanya yang belum terputus.

Chanyeol pun berdehem, tangannya yang bertautan dengan milik Baekhyun itupun ia lepaskan, kemudian ia arahkan pada pinggang Baekhyun untuk memeluknya.

"Siapa?" ujarnya dengan suara pelan nan rendahnya yang sangat seksi.

"Seseorang yang tengah memelukku saat ini." ujar Baekhyun, kepalanya menunduk kala mengucapkan hal tersebut, tapi dengan cepat Chanyeol pun mengangkat dagu Baekhyun agar menatapnya kembali.

Bus pun kembali berhenti untuk menurunkan penumpang yang terakhir duduk. Kini semua kursi sudah kosong, tetapi mereka berdua tetap memilih untuk berdiri. Chanyeol pun tersenyum senang saat mendengar Baekhyun mengucapkan hal tersebut. bibirnya pun ia arahkan ke kening pemuda mungil di depannya itu, Chanyeol mengecup keningnya dengan lembut, membuat Baekhyun otomatis terpejam karena menikmati sensasinya. Menggetarkan,menggelitik, ini aneh, rasanya seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang berterbangan di dalam perutnya.

Pelukan Chanyeol pada pinggangnya pun rasanya semakin erat saja. Baekhyun pun kembali mendongak untuk melihat mata Chanyeol, Chanyeol pun membalasnya dengan senyuman tampan khasnya.

"So? Do you love me?" ujar Baekhyun pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol pun menyatukan kening mereka berdua tanpa melepas kontak mata keduanya, hatinya bahagia mengingat jika ternyata namja mungil ini juga memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadapnya, perasaannya terbalas, dan ia sangat bahagia akan hal tersebut.

"Tentu saja sayangku." Final Chanyeol yang kemudian langsung menyatukan kedua belah bibir itu.

'Kau tau sayang? Bagian yang menyenangkan dari bus butut sialan ini adalah, saat handle tanganku ini berdenting dengan handle tangan kepunyaanmu. Dan kamu berbalik, menatapku dalam.  
Aku merasa ditelanjangi, tapi itu nikmat, Cinta tak perlu kiasan manis, hanya perlu isyarat pembuktian.' –Byun Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

THANKS FOR READING

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

LEAVE A REVIEW

.

.

.

.

.

.

KYAAAA! Bubar bubar. Udah selese ceritanya, noh dari awal sampe akhir heppi terus kan? Yekan? Haha kali-kali gitu aku buat cerita yang dari awal mpe akhir heppi, biar yang baca juga seneng gitu deh. Bhaks! Hmm betewe aku minta review dong. Boleh kan ya? haha yasudah terimakasih deh nantinya buat yang sudah mau membaca Ff gaje ini. kkkk. Tapi kumohon sekali lagi ripiu nya oke? pokoknya jan lupa klik review,Fav,Follow. okeee?

Oce sekian.

Thanks.

Bee61.


End file.
